The perfect take part 2
by NotPopularAtAllHowStrange
Summary: The second part to The perfect take. Please don't read if you're offended by real person fanfics!


"Lena! Lena open up!" Emilia's loud and excited voice was echoing through the door of her hotel room and around her temporary home. Drying off her hair with a towel, she opened the door to see the small brunette clutching her script with a huge smile on her face,

"Why hello miss Clarke, what brings you to my hotel room at 10 pm?" Lena was smiling back at her, opening the door wider she let her in. Emilia was practically jumping round the room with excitement. Lena admired the woman's positivity, her smile and laugh was contagious.

"Have you read the script?! It finally happened!" Lena raised an eyebrow in question and had the script shoved into her hands. Flipping through to the page Emilia had told her about, she read through a huge smile appearing on her face.

"We have sex!" Emilia yelled, Lena had to constantly shush the actress multiple times while she was in her hotel room but this time she couldn't help but burst into laughter. Her poor neighbours, they knew there were actors staying at the hotel but it was still probably not something that they needed to hear,

"Shush my love you're being so loud! And anyways I have sex, I don't seem to have the privilege of returning the favour to the Mother Of Dragons." Emilia Clarke was not one to shy away from these scenes, having done a lot of them in the first season as well as just having had one with Kit Harrington.

"I finally get one with a woman! And she is my favourite person ever! Dude I have dreamed of this!"Lena raised both of her eyebrows at this and could feel herself going red, when she looked at her cast mate she watched as the realisation dawned on her face and turned the colour of a tomato,

"You've dreamed of having sex with me ay? Well that gives me plenty of confidence for how this surprise drop in is going to end..." Lena said seductively. She meant it as a joke, but the way that Emilia's breath deepend and her pupils dilated she wasn't so against the idea coming true. Emilia shifted on her feet and mumbled something under her breath that Lena couldn't quite catch,

"Emilia?..." The taller actress lifted the woman's chin with her finger so she could look at her. Emilia wouldn't hold her gaze and Lena slid one hand down her neck and the ther up to her face so she was cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that..."

"I said maybe we could practice...I've never been with a woman before and I know you have...I just don't know what to do..." Emilia was saying in a volume that Lena could only just hear. Lena smiled a small smile, it was as if the roles have been reversed in the script. Lena lent forward and put her mouth next to her co-stars ear,

"I think that's a great idea..." Emilia shivered as lena licked round the shell of her ear and the younger woman then pounced onto the slightly taller actress. With the two women kissing furiously against the wall of the hotel room,fingers hooking the belt loops on jeans and hands running up under shirts the actress' were panting harshly. _For someone who's never been with a woman, she sure is good at this..._ Lena thought to herself, deciding that she had had enough of not being in charge, she pushed Emilia off her and down onto the double bed.

"I thought you said you'd never been with a woman?" Lena trailed off breathlessly as she dragged her body up her friends until her mouth was level with her neck. Flicking her tongue up and down behind the woman's ear, she heard a gasp and when she sucked and nibbled on the area gently, she was rewarded with a whimper,

"I guess it's just the effect you have on me..." Emilia gasped and flipped them over pinning Lena's arms above her head to the bed and smirked triumphantly,

"I'm letting you do this darling, don't think I won't be able to flip you back over," Lena was silenced as Emilia brought her lips back to the other woman's and pulled on her lower lip which caused the actress to groan. When the smaller woman moved away, Lena lent up trying to catch her lips again and her chest was pushed down by two very small yet very strong hands. Reaching down the side of the bed she pulled the rope from her dressing gown lose and tied Lena's hands to the headboard in a knot that wasn't too tight, but it still restricted her movement.

"Let's see you move now..." Emilia flicked her tongue over the woman's lower lip and bit it lightly, as she did so she heard the headboard of the bed creak as Lena pulled against the restraints. Emilia stood up at the end of the bed and slowly removed her shirt revealing she was not wearing a bra, Lena sucked in a breath and bit her lip at the woman's perfect body,

"Emilia, I've only got so much willpower…" Straddling the woman, Emilia pulled up her shirt slowly kissing the skin that was revealed until she reached her bra. Deciding to torture the woman for a little longer, the blonde raked her nails up and down Lena's stomach and felt the actress shiver,

"Let's see how long you can last…" Emilia whispered and bit her lip seductively. She unclasped Lena's bra and lent down to flick her tongue over a nipple. Circling it and then biting down lightly she felt a groan work her way up from the brunette's chest,

"Emilia please...I need to touch you…" As the actress lent over Lena, she arched her back so their breasts were pushed together and they kissed passionately. Their tongues playing together and Lena felt her restraints loosen. Pulling her hands away she reached around Emilia's back and flipped them so she was now lying on top of the woman. Licking and sucking her way down the woman's jaw and neck she dragged her teeth across Emilia's nipples and then dragged her tongue up her co-stars stomach to her chin. Hands were grasping at the wet hair on Lena's head and she groaned at the stinging feeling of pleasure. The two women kissed once more as the taller woman's hand slid down the front of Emilia's chest and to the front of her jeans. Rubbing the palm of her hand firmly against her lovers centre, she relished in the sweet moans that were leaving the actress' mouth. Kissing and licking the skin just above the waistband of her jeans, she unbuttoned them and pulled them down toned legs looking up to see Emilia's pupils blown wide, her lips swollen and bite marks over her chest,

"Are you okay with this?" Lena breathed out, the younger woman couldn't talk and instead just nodded and sat up, pulling her friend's face towards her and kissed her lightly,

"Please…" Emilia whispered lightly against Lena's lips. Lena returned to her place at the end of the bed after removing the underwear and placed a leg over her shoulder. She licked a long line up the centre of her lover's mound and circled her clit with her tongue. She felt Emilia's back arch up off the bed and she continued the motions with her tongue. Moans were getting louder and echoing around the hotel room. Lena was sure that her neighbours could hear very vividly what was going on in their room, but she didn't care. The noises Emilia was making were music to her ears and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Trailing two fingers up the inside of her friend's thighs, she inserted them and felt a hand shoot to the back of her head, pulling tightly at the hair. The small blonde was grinding roughly against the other woman's face and her walls clenched around the fingers inside of her as her orgasam washed over her. Panting as she came down from her high, she looked down at Lena wiping her hand on the bed sheet and as she brought her other hand up to wipe her mouth, Emilia stopped her. Their eyes were boring into each other, as Emilia lent forward and licked away at the other woman's lips tasting her juices. Lena opened her mouth and they kissed eagerly,

"LENA! EMILIA!" The two women shot apart from each other, with Emilia falling off the edge of the bed and Lena pulled a shirt on over her head, chucking the other clothes over the side of the bed for her friend to get dressed. She opened the door to see Kit standing their angrily,

"What's up kit?" Lena welcomed Kit into the room and he paced around running his hands through his hair,

"Somebody has heard you two together, there were pictures of Emilia coming into your room and then a recording of the noises. It's all over the internet!" Kit was shouting he wasn't angry at them but at the sicko who posted the recordings. Suddenly, Emilia's head popped up from behind the bed, her hair all messed up and her shirt on backwards. Lena looked down at herself and realised she had put her shirt on inside out, she couldn't help it and began to giggle. Kit and Emilia looked at her in confusion, but the look on their faces just made her laugh harder. Eventually, both of the other actors began to laugh as well and when the laughter died down. They all looked at eachother,

"Well shit…" Lena breathed, tears in her eyes from laughing too hard. She had no idea how they were going to explain this, but for now they would just have to prep for the scene tomorrow.


End file.
